One shot is all that I need
by WildEmber
Summary: Au. Izuku is a mercenary and was recently caught by Eraserhead. His makeshift family of fellow mercs are captured as well. They are sent to U.A. in hopes of rehabilitating them. But, it's hard to ignore a cold blood instincts when you've been in the business for years. Quirkless Izuku.


Author's note: I don't own My Hero Academia. Just Mirage and Wraith.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**October 20th**

**7:48 pm**

On a high rise of a nearby hotel, a young man with dark green hair aimed a sniper rifle at an entrance of cafe. "He's fucking late," he growled into his comlink. "Don't fret, Izu. He'll be there," a feminine voice said. "I sure hope so because if he doesn't show, well I guess you can imagine my _**reaction**_ to his tardiness." The woman laughed at his comment. Then a man in his thirties walked out the door of the cafe. "Target sighted. Permission to fire?" "Granted and get out of there once you're sure he's down" the woman said, "We don't need you being captured by those Pro-Heroes now, do we?" "Copy that. See you in a bit Mirage." With a calming breathe, the teen aimed at the unsuspecting business man. "Nothing personal, just doing business " Izu muttered to himself. The teen pulled the trigger as he exhaled. With a confirmed headshot, he quickly broke down and packed his rifle into a medium sized, black suitcase with a false bottom and place some clothes on top for extra measure. Just as he was about to wash up to leave, a knock drew his attention. '_Impossible! Those Pros should be busy with calming the masses, not looking for me already,' _he thought. Suddenly the door burst inward and two men stood there. "Sir, I believe you need to come with us," the black haired man said. Izu weighed his options carefully. On one hand, he goes with them, is arrested and thrown into jail which he could escape from. On the other hand, he could just run and pray to avoid them for the rest of the night. Before he could make his decision his comlink sounded off. "Izu, go with them. I'm pinned down and you are heavily surrounded by Pros and cops," Mirage growled out. "I still have option three." Mirage's laugh rang quietly on comlink. "Then get the hell out of there!" Rushing forward, Izu slammed his hand into the black haired man's companion nose and kicked out towards the black haired man. His companion stumbled back at the unexpected attack while the black haired man barely dodged the kick, leaving an opening for Izu to push through. Running, the teen managed to escape to the roof. "Why did you kill him?" the older man asked when he got to the roof. "I'm a mercenary, it should be easy to figure out that I was hired. He had done something that got his name on a diamond card, and diamond means a good payout for the one who nailed his hide to the wall." The older man saw that the teen wasn't lying, but wasn't quite telling the full truth either. "I have a feeling that there's more to this, isn't there?" Izu let out a bark-like laugh. "You're the first to figure out that little piece of my MO. He done something to a few girls I know on Fifth and York after being told to scram." The cryptic motive was left unspoken, but clear to the darker haired man. "I'm Aizawa Shoto, may I ask who you are?" he said. The dark greenette smirked. "Name's Midoriya Izuku or Ghost to the public." Then Aizawa saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to follow. The chase ensured to the end of the hotel roof. "Kid, you don't have anywhere left to go." Aizawa said. Izuku smirked and looked behind him. Seeing what the teen was planning, Aizawa sent his capture gear in action. The scarf wound itself tightly around the greenette. "Not happening, problem child." "You sure about that, Shoto-san?" Suddenly, the teen jerked his body off the roof while the capture gear was still wrapped firmly around him. Aizawa was dragged forward by the motion and was barely able to stop from going over the edge. "Problem child, you are absolutely insane if you thought that would work. What exactly were you trying to accomplish with this move?" Aizawa questioned. Izuku looked rather surprised at the underground hero. "Well, most by now would have released me to a freefall and hope that they don't see a dead boy on the ground. I'm called Ghost for my uncanny ability to disappear during that freefall. In reality though, I just adjust my falling to a hidden from view ledge and free run it from there." Izuku explained. Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the teen. "You mean to tell me that you have been using a near suicidal move on heroes before and they released you from their capture gear when you do that?" he growled out. The teen nodded and peered questionly at the hero before him. "Damn morons," cursed Aizawa, "Even if you are just a mercenary, they shouldn't be doing that kind of crap in the first place. Heroes help those in need and protect the lives of those around them, not let them fall to an uncertain fate." Izuku was stunned by the underground hero's words. Suddenly the teen-aged mercenary was hauled back onto the hotel roof. "Now, problem child, how old are you exactly and how is this Mirage that we caught a few moments ago?" Izuku hesitated briefly before responding. "Mirage and I are fourteen, but we can handle ourselves just fine." Aizawa nodded before swearing softly under his breath. "My next question is where are your parents? I mean, they must be worried about you." Aizawa asked. Izuku froze completely before looking towards the horizon. "Mirage's family is...unstable and rather violent at times. As for mine, I don't have any left. Dad killed my mother and tried to kill me. He said he couldn't have a weak, quirkless brat for an heir, so he tried to kill me. But…" Izuku never finished, but Aizawa was quick to put the pieces together. The underground hero and the mercenary stood on the roof, watching the city come alive in the night. "U.A. offers a rehabilitation program to troubled kids like you and Mirage. However, you two would have to be constantly monitored and live with a sponsor." Izuku quickly figured out what the pro was asking him to do. "There's one more person to my makeshift team and family," Izuku began, "She's a spitfire. Sweet, little thing really. Just a bit vicious if she doesn't know you or like you, but she is family to us. You Pros know her as Wraith" Aizawa chuckled and said "Of course, problem child. Can't have a normal family, can you?" The teen simply grinned with a dark glint in his eyes. "If this falls apart, just remember that you offered."


End file.
